


pretty eyes

by Yellow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Little Mermaid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow/pseuds/Yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a fisherman’s son. That’s what Killua guessed-or maybe his grandson, because the grey-bearded man with the booming laugh couldn’t have been young enough to be his father. Either way, whenever Killua heard the tiny, hard-working motor he slipped through the holes in the reef and swam up to watch them take their catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty eyes

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the hunter x hunter secret santa, for tumblr user kabi-kinoko :) minor edits have been made.

The boy with the pretty eyes was at the dock again. 

Killua didn’t think he’d seen him yet, because the boy seemed like the type of person to face things head on. Even things a lot of other people wouldn’t believe.

Killua flicked his tail thoughtfully, and the boy’s gaze suddenly jumped to the flash of light.

Shit.

In a wave of panic, Killua turned and dove into the waves, but even below the crash and spray above him, he could hear the boy yelling, “Wait!”

 

He was a fisherman’s son. That’s what Killua guessed-or maybe his grandson, because the grey-bearded man with the booming laugh couldn’t have been young enough to be his father. Either way, whenever Killua heard the tiny, hard-working motor he slipped through the holes in the reef and swam up to watch them take their catch. Something about the boy's bright eyes and his obvious joy in his work took Killua in. 

His brother followed him, of course. Killua was the fastest in their family, and yet even he couldn’t evade Illumi’s persistent trailing. He was content to allow Illumi’s dark shadow to follow him across the entire ocean, as long as he never hurt that boy.

Killua had seen him hurt things before.

(Killua had hurt things before).

(A seabird with pretty white feathers, Illumi’s hand on his shoulder, the bird’s bulging eyes as it drowned and Illumi smiled and the ocean really is the best place for you, Kil, look how weak they are up there-)

Killua did not want Illumi to meet the boy. Killua didn’t want Illumi to see the boy, but if that was the price he had to pay to see him himself, well. Killua was nothing if not selfish.

 

Killua woke up and felt the low currents stirring in a way they hadn’t in years. He swam up to the waves and found the little boat bobbing determinedly in the waves. 

Killua’s stomach turned. 

He bobbed back under for a good, deep breath and startled. Illumi was there, his hair fanning out in the water, and he smiled as much as he ever did. 

“They will die today,” he said, even toned but with a hint of pleasure. 

Killua curled his tail in. He looked anxiously up at the boat and at the encroaching clouds. The voices on the boat echoed in alarm. He peeked over the waves and it looked like they were about to turn back.

Quickly, Killua urged, seeing the first hint of worry on the boy’s face. Quickly. 

 

The winds picked up in what seemed like an instant and the little boat rocked violently. The old man held onto the mast tightly but the boy seemed to be determined in steering the ship, even when the man yelled at him to be careful. The waves flipped and broke around the boat, and then.

Killua felt the wave before he saw it, and leapt out of the water, yelling. The boy locked eyes with him and then the boat was overcome with water. The old man was still clinging to the mast when the water flowed away, coughing and sputtering, but-

The boy was in the water!

Killua swam faster than he ever had before. He grabbed the boy by his arms, and then Illumi was there, his hair dark like oil on the waves. Killua hissed, ignoring the boy’s eyes, round like saucers, and when Illumi lunged, he let go with one arm and lashed out with his claws. 

Killua didn’t stay to survey the damage. 

“Hold your breath,” he told the boy, and he did so, eyes still wide. Then Killua dove deep, where the waves held less sway, and pulled them both to shore.

 

He dropped the boy on shore and let him sputter for the few minutes he needed. Killua watched him. Then he sat up and looked straight at Killua. Killua jumped back.

“No! Don’t go,” he said. He tugged his soaking shirt off to reveal wet bandages crossing his chest, which he made no effort to remove. 

“I’m Gon,” he said. Killua blinked. Gon.

“I’m Killua,” he said, voice rusty with disuse. 

Gon’s smile split his face. 

“Killua! Such a cool name!”

Killua flicked his tail in embarrassment and immediately regretted it. 

“Can I touch it?”

Killua nodded. Gon crept closer and reverently slid his hand up and down the tiny silver scales. Killua fought to repress a shudder of pleasure. 

Gon fell back and giggled in the sand. “So cool!”

The storm was already receding, and the sun was warming Killua’s back. Gon propped himself up on his elbows.

“I’ve seen you before.” Killua looked away. 

“Why would you watch me?”

“You have pretty eyes,” Killua blurted. 

Gon stared for a moment, then laughed. “So do you, Killua!”

The warmth that bubbled up in Killua’s chest overtook the sun on his back by a league, but he blushed, and turned away, and said, “Idiot.”

Gon looked up at the sun, shielding his eyes. 

“I’ve got to go.”

Killua felt his stomach drop, almost as much as it had when he first felt the storm. But Gon smiled at his dismay.

“Will you be here tomorrow?”

“Idiot,” Killua said, heart swelling. “Of course I will.”


End file.
